


Warm cuddles are the best (even if you're sick and grumpy )

by mashhic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashhic/pseuds/mashhic
Summary: ☆ Hello! I'm Alex, mashhic on tumblr and insta and I'm your gifter this year! This is for your second request of Domestic fluff with children or illness.This rather hints to a sick au! less than I intended but I really enjoyed working on it! I hope you enjoy it and if there happens to be anything you want changed I would be more than willing to try.Happy Holidays Daskleine!  c: ♡☆





	Warm cuddles are the best (even if you're sick and grumpy )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daskleine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/gifts).



> For Daskleine


End file.
